


Airport Kiss

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other, former BAU!reader, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: Spencer finds out you’ve resigned from the BAU in favor of joining the defence force. But Spencer has one last thing he needs to do before letting you go.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Airport Kiss

It was a quiet resignation, completed within a week.  
The resignation flew over Garcia’s head.

And so there you were, your new uniform proudly on display as you strolled through the International Virginia Airport.

You let out a deep sigh, closing your eyes.

You wouldn’t be seeing an airport or anything for that matter for a while.  
Instead it would be nothing but the ocean ahead of you.

Sure, you loved the BAU, but it wasn’t the same...Nothing was the same anymore.  
Everything changed, people changed.  
You’d witnessed firsthand while working with the Behavioural Analysis Unit how one bad day could change everything.

So instead of just starting a more safer job. You’d decided for one that was more dangerous than the former.

“Wait!” A familiar voice exclaims “Y/n! Wait!”

“Spencer?” You turn around, keeping your suitcase upright you take a few steps towards him “What are you doing here?”

“I-i..” He pauses, placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily before he composes himself looking more confident than he let on “I had to see you one last time”

  
“Well...Here I am” You take a step forward

“Here you are…” He does the same thing, your chests nearly touching 

You felt your breath hitch in your throat as his hand comes to rest against your cheek

“We’re all gonna miss you” Spencer whispers, craning his head down slightly

“I’m gonna miss everyone too” You murmur back, your warm minty breath fanning against his cheeks “But…”

“But?” Spencer quirks a brow

“I’m gonna miss you more” Your hand moves up to rest against his bicep 

No words were spoken as you crane your head upwards and connect your lips with Spencers.

It was like fireworks went off inside you, or maybe that was just the large applause that came moments after your lips touched.

Either way you felt lighter when you finally pulled away.

“American Airlines flight cz3320 at gate 5 is boarding…”

“We’ll talk more about this when I land” You promise

“Okay…” Spencer smiles softly “Deal”

You start dragging your suitcase away and Spencer watches as you disappear.

“Okay…”


End file.
